Shadows (A Star Wars Tale)
by VeronicaRage
Summary: Rey is training with the legendary Luke Skywalker, but the Arrival of a former Padawan of Luke's who managed to escape Kylo Ren's grasps will soon teach Rey, that everyone has their own demons to face.
1. Prelude

Prelude:

I see myself running through a dense forest. I am not alone. I see a figure running past me, Markings on her arms. I see a Golden beam of light emanating from her and suddenly I hear a man's voice say "Concentrate!" later a voice whisper "Rey!"

I opened my eyes, and I suddenly see myself back on the Island with Master Luke, he is staring at me attentively.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"A figure running, a golden flash of light, and markings on that persons arm, but I couldn't make of the markings" I said.

"I believe you saw the arrival of someone…" said Luke.

"Should I be afraid, is he dangerous?" I asked worried.

"No, and He is a She" he said smiling.

"She?" I asked.

"She sensed your arrival and is coming here to help you train" said Luke.

"Train?" I asked confused.

"She is very skilled with the art of the light saber, her name is Chalikira" Said Luke with a Smile on his Face.

Luke who was in a meditating position got up and said,

"Come, you must eat!" he offered his hand and I took it as I got up.

"When will she come?" I asked him curiously.

"In time, my young Apprentice!" he said as we both got inside his hut.


	2. Chapter One

"Nothing will stand in our way! I will finish, WHAT YOU STARTED…"- Kylo Ren

 **Chapter One**

The sun had not risen when Rey was already up and was gathering wood and water, some of the chores and tasks she had to do as part of her Jedi training. She was washing her muddy clothes from the day before on a nearby stream. Yesterday while running she somehow lost her balance and fell on a puddle of mud and got it all over her clothes, like that she stood up and continued her training. As she picked up her basket full of wet clothes and another full of water she felt a disturbance in the Atmosphere, as if there was a machine, better yet, a Shuttle landing nearby. Could it be the first Order? Have they found them? She quickly ran, carrying wood on her back, a bucket of water on one hand and the basket of wet clothes on another. Fear was getting the best of her. When she arrived to Luke's hut, she saw there was no first order, but there was an X wing ship nearby the hut and from it a small droid descended and from the cockpit there was a female figure coming out, Rey could not see her face yet since she still had her pilot helmet on. When the women took of her helmet she could finally see her face, she was Beautiful, her hair flowing in the wind was brown, long and wavy, and her skin was fair with rosy cheeks. She was wearing a black Jacket, underneath she had a brown and grey shirt, her pants were also grey but had black in contrast and black combat boots the reached her knees, Rey thought she looked awesome. The woman shook her head side to side as if trying to get rid of her helmet head, that is when her gaze caught Rey, the woman Smiled and shouted,

"Forgive me I know your hands are full, but could you inform your Master that I am here?"

"Who is asking for him?" Said Rey Shouting back at the Lady suspicious.

"Fair Question, tell him Kira is here!" said the Woman who seemed to go by the name of Kira.

Rey took all the things she was carrying and got inside the hut, which went all the way underground. Luke was in his Study and knowing this Rey got everything and put it on a corner where it would not bother anyone and searched for her master.

"Master Luke, Master Luke!" said Rey a bit Agitated since she was running.

"Heavens Young one, what is it that has you so agitated!?" Luke got up startled.

"There -there-There…" Rey tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't catch her breath well and was hyperventilating.

"There what?" he asked quite worried.

"I believe the young girl wants to tell you of my arrival" Said Kira behind them as she walked down the stairs. Both Luke and Rey Looked at her. Rey Finally saw the color of the woman's eyes, Violet, so unnatural and beautiful.

"By all that is Mighty, Kira!" Luke said running towards the young woman. They both hugged like a father who haven't seen his child in a long time.

Rey saw that exchange and a feeling of longing burned inside of her, she always longed for that father figure.

"Rey, this is Chalikira, she is a former apprentice of mine!" said Luke to Rey, once him and Kira let go of their embrace.

"Wait, you're Chalikira?" said Rey excited, Her New teacher had Arrived, the one she saw in her dreams and visions days before.

"Yes, it seems Master Luke has spoken of me, but please call me Kira!"

"Alright, Kira!" Rey said a huge grin escaping from her. She was very excited. She was going to learn the art of the light saber from the best swords woman in the universe, or so she thought. For her Kira was the best. It did not matter for she knew she was in good hands.

"Rey, what is that mess in the corner, please resume your chores, you can talk to Kira later at supper, now go!" Luke Ordered the Young Girl as soon as he saw the mess she left in the corner.

"Yes master!" Rey said as she went back to finish her chores, she could not stop smiling.

"She is rather Chipper!" Said Kira letting out a small chuckle the minute Rey left the room.

Later that night, they all celebrated, Kira Talked of her adventures including how she got away from the first order once. They all laughed at her tale of how she got arrested and made all the storm troopers apprehending her fall asleep, that is how she made her escape. Rey noticed she was a daredevil, she wanted to be like her, be able to venture anywhere, and she knew one day all of that could become a reality. Her droid stood in a corner next to R2 D2 and both where rather happy to see each other beeping. Kira said her droids name was C-C-1, it was a very unusual droid, it looked like a B-B Unit but with different modifications, more antenna's on its head and advanced drives. And for being a distant cousin of the B-B UNIT droids it had the name of C-C UNIT DROIDS this one was first of its kind. This droid had black and red in its detail with Yellow on its sides, Rey was fascinated at the model, and even laughed at how feisty it was, just like R-2 AND BB-8

After the Feast Rey was sent to bed, she did have a curfew after all. After she was gone Kira and Luke got in deep conversation.

"Master, When are you telling her?" Kira asked concerned

"When the time is right, now is not the best time!" Luke Answered.

"She better hear it from you then from someone else, it could be worse!" Kira said sharply

"I know my apprentice, I know!" Luke Said letting out a sigh, he looked at Kira straight in the eye. He sensed a disturbance in the force.

"I am curious, is he still attempting to make contact with you?" he asked. Kira looked at her old master surprised for his question but her gaze fell to the floor she hesitated but came to her senses and answered,

"Every night, but I never answer the call!" twisting her mouth, she threw some straw on the nearby fireplace.

"Is he calling you now?" Luke Smiled at her, and she smiled back and said,

"Nothing gets past you master!" Kira Got up and finished saying "Yes, but I will not give him the pleasure to answer!" and with those final words she retired to her quarters to sleep, she had a long day ahead.

She was the only one who could hear a Masculine Voice, calling her, again and again,

"Kira, Kira…" But she never answered back.

 **A/N: Hello everyone and Welcome to my Star Wars Fan-Fic! I hope you guys like this new twist and version of a Star wars happens between the Force Awakens and Episode 8. I will now go back and Focus on Chapter 13 of my Loki/Sigyn Fan Fic so if you're Reading Oceans Of time as well stay Tuned! And again sorry for the Delay, College is a B*ch.**

 **-Veronica**


End file.
